List of characters in the Untitled T.U.F.F. Puppy Fanfic
Currently, there are only forms. I'll add more stuff about them as I write this more. T.U.F.F. Agents Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell The Chief Keswick Ralph Wolf Claire Catty200 Agent R Arrow Sumner Name: Arrow Sumner Age: 26 Species: Cat Appearance: Light tan fur, white polo shirt, dark green shorts, black shoes with three green stripes on top, long, black, messy hair, REALLY dark brown eyes, and black fingerless gloves. Personality: Outgoing and a rough tomboy. Very stubborn, fun, and sometimes nice. Has anger issues that always get her into trouble. Faction: T.U.F.F. Weapons: Sometimes she uses these twin blades. Not a lot though. ' Agent ShadowWolf '''Name: Agent ShadowWolf Age: Unknown Species: Wolf Appearance: All black fur, bullet-proof armor, metal gloves, hi-tech goggles and utility belt Personality: Always on high alert Faction: TUFF Weapons: Big sword, laser gun ' Dani Puppy 'Name: Dani Puppy Age: 15 Species: Dog (young adult) Appearance: White Fur and Black ears,Black eyes,Black jumpsuit,White boots and belt Personality: Tougher than her brother,Spunky,Funny,Smart Faction: T.U.F.F. Weapons: Crystal necklace that gives her powers,Bow and Arrow and Rocket boots ' Fox Snowflake 'Name: Fox Snowflake Age:11 Species: Fox Appearance: white fur, brown hair with pink flower, blue hoodie, pink scarf, blue shoes, green eyes Personality: smart, funny, creative, cute Faction: TUFF Weapons: jetpack, amnesia ray that can give anyone amnesia. ' Marie Sandybell2 'Name:Marie Sandybell2 Age:10 Species:Cat Appearance:Ribbon necklace,Blue dress,Black trousers,blue sneakers Personality:Nice,Brave,Active,Cheerful Faction:T.U.F.F/ Kid T.U.F.F (Please don't tell the chief!) Weapons:Karate,cute eyes (LOL ),my voice (LOL!my voice can knock out anybody!) ' Bizzard Katswell 'Name : bizzard katswell Age : 14 appearance : black shoe , and t -shrit personality : nice , karate , vidoes games faction : tuff weapson : guns , and bomb , other weapson ' Katie SoftPaws 'Name:Katie Softpaws Age:20 (in cat years) she's a young adult Species:Cat Appearence:Looks like Kitty Katswell with longer curlier hair and bg blue eyes. She wears a black jumpsuit with red boots, gloves, and belt. Personality: Girly but super tough Faction: T.U.F.F. Weapons: Nun-chucks (always hidden in her back pocket) ' 'Name:Katie Softpaws Age:23 Species:Cat Gender:Female Appearance:Looks like Kitty Katswell but has much longer curlier hair and big blue eyes. She wears a black jumpsuit with matching red boots, gloves, and belt. Personality: Girly but super tough Factions: T.U.F.F. and S.T.O.P. Weapons:Claws, a pair of nun chucks, and her blackbelt in karate! ' Callie Puppy 'Name-Callie Puppy(Dudley's little sister) Age-12 Gender-Female Species-Dog/Puppy Appearance-White fur,alittle taller than Dudley,Medium Length Red Hair Personality-Likes to make fun of Dudley but is also nice,sweet,bubbly,and random Faction-T.U.F.F because chief let her in Weapons-None ' Circe 'Name: Circe Age: CLASSIFIED Species: Cat Appearance: Gray fur, amber eyes, tall, wears a black jumpsuit and cloak. Personality: Silent, Beautiful, and Mysterious Faction: Bounty Hunter Weapons: Bow and Arrow ' Tiger Katswell 'name:tiger katswell age:about 13 cat a black jumpsuit is a black cat nice but easily annoyed T.U.F.F FOREVER!!!! ' Paul Porpoise 'Paul Porpiouse Tuff agent Dolphin(lol) Geeky ' '''Jessica Sharpclaws name:Jessica sharp-claws age:17/23 you decide species:feline appearance:black jumpsuit,white gloves,wisteria flower pin,white boots personality:tomboy,sometimes modest,cool,sleek,sneaky,bossy,never fails under pressure faction:T.U.F.F weapons:small sword and sword turns big ' 'Famina Name: Famina Age: 16 Species: Rabbit ' {C Appearance: Pink sparkly dress with rhinestone flats Personality: Ultra Epic Pro Gamer LOL Faction: T.U.F.F. Weapons: Freeze/Heat Ray 'Fluffy Name:FluffyAge:10 Species:Dog :D Appearance:Cute,Cuddly,Adoorable Personality:Cheerleader,Funny,Smart,BTR FAN,KENDALL LOVER Faction:T.U.F.F Wwapons:pom poms.guns Luke Name: Luke Age: 18 Species: Dog ' {C Personality: Awesome, Cool, Athletic {C Faction: T.U.F.F. {C Weapons: Beam Sword, Laser Sniper Rifle 'Wolf's Blood job:spy HQ:T.U.F.F. animal:wolf name:wolf's blood age:16 appearance:wight t-shirt w/ black hoody with jeans (dark) personality:goth weapons:lazer claws teeth any thing 'Capt. Jones' Heroes D.O.O.M. Agents Villains Professor Z Name:Professor Z(commonly referred to as Z) Age:Classified Species:Rattlecobra(50% rattlesnake, 50% king cobra) Apperance:Large snake wearing a top hat with a monocle hanging from it) Personality:Mean, partially insane snake, yells at minions often just beacause they ask questions, often obliverates minions for fun. Faction:D.E.A.T.H(Commander) Weapons:Poisons, toxins, acids, various tools inside top hat, monocle death ray Mr. Ant Name:Mr. Ant Age:?? Species:Ant(Unknown Type) Apperance:Ant with a top hat Personality:An extremely smart ant who wants revenge on all who have stepped on him Faction:None(He is evil though) Weapons:Giant machines, Robot armies, Mega airships, Destructive toture devices ' Neutral/Unknown Livi '''Livi 9( 10 l8r) Fox On disney create things by livitunafish K.ool a.wesome t.ween a.gents p.romising u. l.ove t.oons ( k.a.t.a.p.u.l.t.) none ' '''Lyka 'Name:Lyka Age:14 Species:Wolf Appearance:My purple tube shirt,my white pants, my purple converse sneakers,a belt with all my neccesities,a pouch on my belt,I have black straight hair with purple streaks (BY THE WAY THIS IS MY NEW LOOK!) Personality:Cheerful,sometimes serious,level-headed Faction:B.O.O.M Weapons:My belt with all my weapons I need,my wrist bracelet (like a wrist watch but it's a bracelet), my little bobby pins (THEY WORK!),my necklace lock (it looks like a lock and yeah...) ' Category:Characters